


Cane giallo, cani neri

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Il cane ha l’istinto della strada e non teme i cavalieri: santi d’oro o d’argento, indossano un destino che li racconta a chiunque abbia buon orecchio; una storia d’attesa, indifferente ai testimoni rognosi.<br/>
Per il cane, i bipedi senza coda sono tutti uguali; diversi, però, nell’odore e nella lingua: sotto la pelle, dunque. Dove conta (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane giallo, cani neri

Saint Seiya © 1986-1990 by Masami Kurumada/Shueisha/Granata Press/Star Comics.  
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice.

*

_I’ve seen a look in dogs’ eyes, a quickly vanishing look of amazed contempt,_  
 _and I am convinced that basically dogs think humans are nuts._  
― John Steinbeck

È un cane rognoso, di quelli che l’esperienza guida sotto troppi cieli e strade infinite.  
Bello non lo diresti mai: pelo giallastro, che sul fianco destro si è diradato in una laguna tignosa, mezzo orecchio, in bocca pochi denti e tanta fame. Ha, tuttavia, lo sguardo umano dei randagi, l’espressione paziente e remota di chi si lascia vivere senza peso.  
Sono gli occhi a salvarlo, mentre vaga tra i banchi del mercato, mendica al porto un boccone di pesce o si aggira lungo i sentieri che conducono all’Acropoli, là dove è solo polvere e rabbia: chiunque possieda una scintilla d’anima, perde il desiderio d’infierire non appena ne colga il riflesso in lucide biglie nocciola.  
Un giorno verrà la vecchiaia a privarlo di quest’unica risorsa, con le sue lattiginose cataratte, ma il cane ha pensieri quotidiani e vive come la freccia di Zenone: fisso in un eterno presente.

*

L’alba lo sorprende limpida e senza vento. Dal mare salgono le prime bave dell’aurora autunnale, mentre l’aria, satura di odori, solletica il naso nel dargli il buongiorno. Il cane sbadiglia, stira i muscoli ancora intorpiditi e rotola un paio di volte tra gli stracci in cui ha fatto il nido, al limitare di una città che la Storia non è riuscita a salvare dall’inesorabile bruttezza del cemento.  
Atene, capitale del mito, è nostalgia di rovine consumate dai sandali indifferenti dei turisti, formiche monocole che sudano la vampa greca per un sassetto sbreccato.  
Agli occhi del cane, un morso di focaccia spugnosa, una carezza, un avanzo di gelato.  
La sua gratitudine passa per lo stomaco, la vita dal tartufo con cui esplora il vicolo per sapere che lo aspetta: pancia piena o pancia vuota, un acquazzone torrenziale oppure l’invincibile sete di un giorno di sale e di sole.  
Cammina rasente i muri, guardingo. La pulce che banchetta con i resti dell’orecchio sinistro ha scelto di dargli tregua, Atene dorme e il profumo del mare vela il lezzo cancrenoso che sudano tutte le città del mondo fin dal primo mattino.  
Ubriaco d’aria azzurra, ancora incontaminata, il cane trotterella soddisfatto: una gioia da cane, di quelle che l’uomo può solo invidiare.  
Piscia contro le cerniere di un portone sfregiato – un saluto ai suoi mille fratelli – poi imbocca la strada malmessa che corteggia il costone segreto dell’Acropoli, quello in cui la leggenda si rinnova ogni giorno, colpo su colpo.  
Il cane ha l’istinto della strada e non teme i cavalieri: santi d’oro o d’argento, indossano un destino che li racconta a chiunque abbia buon orecchio; una storia d’attesa, indifferente ai testimoni rognosi.  
Per il cane, i bipedi senza coda sono tutti uguali; diversi, però, nell’odore e nella lingua: sotto la pelle, dunque. Dove conta.  
A un tarassaco spelacchiato, che pende lungo il bordo della strada, regala un altro schizzo.  
Il muso volto al cielo trasparente dell’alba, è il re del mondo, benché di giallo abbia una pelliccia consumata, non certo l’oro di una tiara.  
Ma importa?  
E poi quell’odore: il profumo metallico che lo benedice nei giorni della carne, quando, tra i rifiuti del mercato, scova un grugno di maiale, uno zampetto d’agnello, la testa di un coniglio.  
Un filo di bava cola al lato del muso bastardo; la lingua pende e pari quasi che rida.  
È un cane felice, in fondo. Un cane fortunato.

*

Il proprietario dell’odore è un guerriero del Tempio. Seminascosto dalle rovine di una cavea mai completata, respira bolle rosse con occhi da morto. Eppure è vivo: il cane se ne accorge dalla seconda traccia che gli fiuta addosso – il puzzo rancido del rimpianto e del terrore.  
Tra le sue braccia sta un fagotto minuscolo – latte, miele, lana – che tinge l’aria di calde onde dorate.  
Il cane abbassa l’unico orecchio, pervaso dal rispetto della paura.  
“L’hai riconosciuta, vero?”  
Il cavaliere gorgoglia come un pozzo quasi asciutto, mentre tenta una carezza che non lo raggiungerà mai.  
“Giallo come me,” dice. “Oro, tra cani neri.”  
   
Il cane comincia a lappare la rosa slabbrata della ferita, quando un’ombra incombe dall’alto del costone, costringendolo a una fuga precipitosa.  
 _Un lupo_ , pensa il cane: _muso lungo e puzza di morte_.  
Corre, dunque, e non si guarda indietro; corre verso un nido cittadino, senza altra memoria che non il miracolo di una manina.  
Un istante solo e l’ha vista stringere il mondo.  
Non c’erano cani, però: né gialli, né neri. 


End file.
